


一无所知（下）

by Kaixinjiuhao



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 19:20:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15691764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaixinjiuhao/pseuds/Kaixinjiuhao





	一无所知（下）

那天，他们给Marco补过了一个生日。  
Toni拉着他出去逛街，买了一大堆东西之后，又精心挑选了两对祖母绿的袖扣。递给Marco的时候，他少见的腼腆：“送给你的，我觉得很配你的眼睛。”  
Marco笑着收下了，然后看着Toni把另一对儿拿好：“干嘛选一模一样的？这个颜色可不配你的眼睛。”  
“没事儿。”Toni看着他笑，嘴角眼角都是温柔的笑意，“我就想和你凑一对儿。”

晚上回家，他缠着Marco教自己做蛋糕。不得不说在动手方面，医生很是有天赋。Marco看着这个明显比自己当初做的好的蛋糕，暗自撇了撇嘴。  
他的小表情没能逃过一直看着他的Toni的眼睛，Toni把奶油抹到他脸上、嘴上、鼻尖上，看着他像长了一大圈白色胡子一样，一脸小别扭却还是硬忍着不发作的样子，Toni一边没忍住哈哈大笑，一边凑上去吻他。  
“好甜啊。”Toni的吻落在他唇边，喃喃地说，“但是还是你最甜。”  
Marco觉得心痒痒的，揉了揉Toni的后颈，也吻了上去。  
他知道Toni这一天都在刻意讨好他。他想告诉Toni不必如此，但是Toni吻他吻得那样认真，他心思动了动，终究没说出口。

晚上睡觉前，Toni紧紧地把他圈在怀里，和他有一搭没一搭地聊天，偶尔会在他的头顶落下一个轻吻。  
再接下来，他的动作就没有那么老实了。Toni把Marco揽了过来，原本放在他肩头的手也慢慢地往下滑，顺着他漂亮的肩胛骨一路抚摸了下去。他把头埋进了Marco的怀里，轻轻地舔吻着他的锁骨。  
他的动作越来越放肆，下身磨蹭他的动作也越来越大，两个人越蹭越近。  
“我想做，你想吗，Marco？”Toni在他锁骨处呢喃着问。  
Marco的回应是将他抱得更紧，将手插入了他的金发。  
那天晚上，Toni非常温柔。他心疼地制止了Marco想要翻过身去的举动，把吻落在他的眼睑：“我想看着你。”  
他吻着他，抱着他，顶在他最深处细细研磨他，在高潮来临的时候密密麻麻地亲吻他。  
Marco失神的样子，绿色双眸里迷蒙的水雾，泛着潮红的脸颊，以及被吻得像玫瑰一样的嘴唇——是他见过最美的景致。

那天晚上，Toni做了一个梦。  
他梦见自己在一条宽宽的，看不见边际的路上奔跑着，四周都是雾，看不清四周的风景。  
跑着跑着，他看到了Miro。  
他开心地挥着手，对他喊：“Miro，快来和我一起跑啊！”  
Miro对他笑笑，摆了摆手，抱起了自己的孩子，牵着妻子走了。  
他有点儿小失落，就像小时候没能得到喜欢的糖果。  
不过——没得到，就没得到吧，也没有什么大不了的。  
他收拾好了心情，接着往前跑。  
然后，他看见了Marco。Marco就站在他前面，四周的雾让他显得非常不清晰。Toni兴高采烈地向他跑去，心砰砰地直跳，“Marco，Marco！等等我！”  
然而还没等他跑到他的身边，从Marco身后走出了一个看不清样貌的男人，那个男人将自己的围巾解开，把Marco细心地包裹起来，然后拥着他大跨步地走掉了。  
Marco侧脸去看那个男人的时候，是他从来没有见过的灿烂的笑。  
他觉得心碎，他不知道该怎么做，只好更加奋力地向前跑去，可是不论他跑得多快，Marco依旧是离他越来越远。  
“Marco！Marco！”他在梦里无助地哭喊，“你说过不离开我的呀！Marco！”

然后梦醒了。  
他感觉有一双手绕过自己的脖颈，抱住了他，给他轻声地说：“嘘，Toni，没事了。”  
他把Marco揉进了怀里，声音嘶哑：“别离开我，永远都别离开我。”  
小的时候，我们以为最难过的是得不到。  
可是长大后，我们才知道，最难承受的，是失去。

那之后，Toni做了很多改变。他开始主动承担起购物，每一次购物也都会先挑选Marco喜欢的。当然——他最喜欢的是两个人一起去购物，他会在Marco站在货架前挑选东西的时候，从后面温柔地抱住他的腰。  
周末大扫除的时候，他把房间里的XX套都扔进了垃圾袋里，Marco瞪了他一眼，他凑上去讨好地吻他：“我们不需要嘛，我每次都会帮你清理好的，嗯？”  
Marco没搭理他，但是耳朵都红透了。

了解了自己的心意之后，Toni觉得自己像是泡在蜜罐里一样甜。他也快三十岁了，却觉得自己像是个青春期的小伙子一样，一分一秒都不愿和Marco分开。  
可是Marco还是让他感觉有点儿不大对劲儿。  
他之前没谈过恋爱，不知道是哪儿不对劲儿。但是他一向是个聪明人，又很敏锐。  
他就是知道，Marco不对劲儿。

直到那天，他才终于有些明白，Marco到底是哪儿不对劲儿。  
医院研讨会的时候，德高望重、也是他的恩师Josef Heynckes在作报告的时候，接到了一个电话，然后神色匆忙地跑了出去，讲了好一会儿话才回来。  
老教授回来的时候，有些不好意思，摇了摇手机：“太抱歉了，我妻子出门的时候找不到钥匙了，找我来救急。”  
大家哈哈笑了起来，Toni也跟着笑。  
这不是第一次了，两位老人的感情非常好，教授的妻子也依旧像年轻的时候那样依赖信任着自己的丈夫。  
然后他突然就笑不出来了。  
他终于意识到，Marco到底是哪里不对了。  
Marco从来都不会求助于他，也从来都不会依赖他。  
Marco独立得可怕。  
Toni当然知道他们两个都是男人，没有那么多谁依赖谁，但是Marco不论看上去和他多么亲密，也从来都不会对他提要求，或是寻求帮助。  
上次Marco出差，一连好几天没闭眼地加班赶项目，刚下飞机就烧起来了，也是自己强撑着开车去医院。Toni知道这件事情，甚至比他的朋友Mesut还晚。  
等他赶到Marco所在的医院的时候，Mesut已经把药都拿好了，他和Mesut在Marco的床前打了个照面，Mesut把药递给他，然后对Marco说：“以后有事儿找自己的男朋友，别老麻烦我。老子最烦来医院看你。”  
然后他像想到了什么一样禁了声，Marco看了Mesut一眼，却也什么都没说。Toni心里有微微的刺痛感，却也选择什么都不问，上去摸了摸Marco的额头：“嗯，不烫了。”  
Marco反手握住了他，“本来就没什么大事，我记得你说过这几天会忙，就想着别麻烦你了。”  
他在他床边坐了下来，小心翼翼地拿起了他打着点滴的手，给他取暖，然后将Marco的头靠在自己的肩膀上：“有什么麻烦不麻烦的，我随叫随到啊。”  
“嗯。”Marco将头在他的肩膀上蹭了蹭，这是他少见的对他充满依赖性的小动作——也许Marco自己都没有意识到，“抱歉，让你担心了。”

你看，这就是问题所在。Toni在研讨会上握紧了手中的笔，老教授在说什么，他一句都没听进去。不论他怎么努力，Marco依旧是退让、包容、克制的那一个。他尽可能的给予自己帮助、温暖和支持，却从不开口向Toni索要什么。

Toni好不容易过了几天蜜里调油的日子，却再一次被这个认知弄得心慌。  
而Lukas在午饭的时候，对于Bastian的抱怨，更是让他心烦意乱。  
“说实话，Bastian对你够好了。”Toni揉了揉自己的额头，打断了他，“我真觉得你应该反思一下自己的问题。”  
Lukas嘿嘿一笑，“那还用你说，他当然对我好啦。哎呀，你没谈过恋爱，这种抱怨也叫情调，好不好？”  
“谁说我没谈恋爱？”Toni很认真地擦了擦嘴，“我家Marco可比你好多了。”  
“哐机”一声，Lukas的叉子落在了桌子上，他瞪大了眼睛，“你，你，你说什么？Marco？Marco Reus？你们俩什么时候搞到一起了？”  
Toni不是很喜欢他用的“搞”这一个词，冷哼了一下，想起了Marco，又不觉露出一个笑意，“在一起有一段时间了。”  
Lukas还沉浸在这个大新闻里没出来，又突然抓住了另一个重点：“你说Marco脾气好？我的天，你没在开玩笑吧？大学那会儿他就是出了名的公主病，难伺候得很，也就只有我那个波兰同胞……”  
然后他看了看Toni的脸色，还是识时务地选择了话锋一转：“呃，当然，那也是好几年前的事情了。说不定你是他的真命天子，所以他为你改变了呢，哈哈哈。”  
Toni冷冷地看了他一眼，收拾好自己吃剩的餐盒，拿出去丢掉了。

他一下午心绪不宁，终于忍不住发了短信问Marco什么时候下班，要不要自己去接他。  
Marco很快地回过了短信，告诉他自己应该会是早到家的那一个，而且他是开车去上班的，不需要Toni来接。  
Toni一下午精神状态都不大对，Heynckes打发他早点儿回家休息。他也没推脱，开着车就走了。  
到家的时候，Marco已经换好了白色的T裇，正歪在沙发上打游戏，看见他回来，挑了挑眉，将自己的手机扔给他。  
“我一下午都要被短信轰炸死了，解释一下？”  
Toni摸不着头脑，用Marco的生日解锁手机，也没成功。  
“是你的生日。”某人用后脑勺对着他，说道。  
Toni小小的开心了一下，解锁了手机，看到他短信箱里上百条的短信，都在询问他是不是和自己在一起了。  
“哦！”Toni捂着眼睛跌坐到沙发上，“该死的Lukas！”  
Marco拿回手机，一条短信都没回，“我就猜到了。”  
然后Toni一个鲤鱼打挺坐起身来，拉住他的手，有些紧张地看着他：“你会生气吗，Marco？”  
他突然发现，自己根本不知道Marco想不想把他们两个的关系公之于众。  
“嗯？”Marco帮他理了理因为发胶失效而略显杂乱的头发，“我为什么要生气？这不是很正常的事情吗？早晚有一天他们都会知道的呀。”  
“嗯！”Toni点了点头，抱住他，闻着他身上那令人心安的气息，下午的心慌慢慢离他远去了，可是他还是有些担心，于是闷闷地不出声。  
“Toni？你怎么了？”Marco拍了拍他的背。  
Toni突然觉得有点儿委屈，他蹭了蹭Marco的侧脸，“Marco，你是不是还是对我没信心？”  
“怎么啦？”Marco有点儿哭笑不得，把他的脑袋移开，“有话直说，拐弯抹角的可不像你。”  
Toni有些不好意思地移开目光，“你从来都不依赖我，有困难也不找我。”  
Marco愣了愣，抓住了他的手：“不是呀，”他摇了摇他的手，“你怎么这么想？我只是觉得很多事情，我能够自己处理好，为什么要麻烦你呢？”  
Toni更委屈了，“我是你的男朋友啊。”  
“是，是，是。”Marco觉得Toni和自己在一起之后，显得越来越像个小孩子了，“你是我男朋友。我只是想说，哪怕再亲密的关系，也不应该太过依赖对方，对不对？”  
“可是我很依赖你。”Toni的声音低下去了，“我一刻都离不开你。你会因为这个讨厌我吗？”  
Marco愣住了，仿佛有什么东西在心里砰得一下被打开了，阳光彻底透了进来，将他心里每一个角落都照得亮堂堂，暖洋洋的。他吻了吻Toni的额角，笑了笑：“我不会，永远不会。”  
“如果你依赖我，我也永远不会讨厌你，不要你的，Marco。”Toni真的很聪明，“我和别人不一样的，你相信相信我，依赖依赖我，行吗？”  
Marco从来不是矫情的人，他笑了，眼泪悄悄地流了出来，“你笨死了。”  
然后Toni抬头，轻轻地吻走了他眼角的泪水。  
Marco捏了捏他的脸，抬起下巴示意了一下厨房的方向，像个女王一样，“我饿死了，快去做饭。”  
Toni爱死他这个样子了，舍不得走，低下头来吻住他，把他扑倒在沙发上：“一会儿就去！我也饿死了，先让我吃吃你。”


End file.
